1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a self-adhesive label of a type used for reclosable packages, in particular bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-adhesive labels of the type specified are typically used for reclosable packets of food products, for example baked products such as biscuits and the like, where the contents are not all consumed at one time. Until the contents are completely exhausted, therefore, the packet must be reclosable with the same label, protecting the food product from the air, odours etc, in order to maintain unaltered its physical and organoleptic properties.
The said self-adhesive labels are not used for closing such packets before they have been opened by the consumer for the first time. This closure is achieved by a non-reusable means while the self-adhesive label is attached to the packet but has no active function.
Following initial opening, the self-adhesive label can be used for releasablely reclosing the packet.
For the greatest convenience of the consumer, the already attached self-adhesive label of the type specified can be removably adhesively fixed to the packet in a suitable position to effect the reclosure.
In this case, however, the self-adhesive releasable adhesive must be chosen carefully with respect to the type of surface of the packet, usually paper.
Certain adhesives can however be too sticky with the result that when the self-adhesive label is removed from the packet, it may be torn rendering the label unusable for its purpose.
The choice of particular self-adhesive adhesives according to the type of packet to be reclosed, makes industrial mass-production processes complex, and therefore costly.